


噩梦缠身

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: Zagreus连续做了几个噩梦，Thanatos决定用别的方式安慰他。
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	噩梦缠身

**Author's Note:**

> Thanatos/Zagreus，斜线有意义  
> BDSM预警

水仙花平原的温度似乎比以往高，Zagreus砍死几只暗灵以后有些微微出汗，平时这点小剂量运动甚至不能让他的呼吸变得稍微快那么一点。不知道是不是错觉，通过的房间越多，温度越高，在接近极乐世界的房间里，空气已经到了灼热的地步。  
有什么不对劲。  
Zagreus发现岩浆似乎也上涨了，地面的空间越来越小，一不小心就会冲到岩浆里，唯一的好处是暗灵也更容易被烧死了。也许这是冥王想出来的有一个阻止他的办法。  
最后一只暗灵死在了岩浆里，Zagreus把找到的宝石收集起来，空气有一丝扭曲，传来熟悉的波动。  
“想我了吗Zagreus？” Thanatos突然出现。  
“这是你第一次等我解决完小问题才出现，怎么，这次不玩比赛游戏了？” Zagreus问到。  
Thanatos凑近，抱住了Zagreus的腰，手指在腰间的布料上滑动：“这次我们来玩点别的如何？”  
“什么？在这里？告诉我你为什么突然异想天开？” Zagreus对Thanatos的要求感到很震惊。  
“我们从没在这里做过不是吗？”遭到拒绝的Thanatos却意外强硬，不仅没松开手反而抱得更紧。  
有什么不对劲。  
岩浆在以肉眼可见的速度飞快上涨，空气越发灼热，Zagreus感觉自己的呼吸道都要被空气灼伤，“别发疯了，快点离开这里。”  
Thanatos不为所动，反而紧紧把Zagreus钉在原地，岩浆很快没过脚背，熟悉的热度让他回忆起有那么一两次死在岩浆里的滋味，他推拒着Thanatos，试图甩开他，但是Thanatos的力气不知为何大得出奇，他完全被困住一动也不能动，Thanatos却笑着蹭了蹭他的嘴唇：“你不是喜欢这样吗？适度的痛苦会让快感更加强烈。”  
Zagreus猛然惊醒，发现自己还睡在床上，“呼——”发现这一切只是噩梦以后他长长地出了一口气。也许是尝试过更严苛的惩罚契约以后压力让他做了这种奇怪的梦，Zagreus决定放松一点标准。  
极乐世界的风景还是一如既往，如果没有那群乱七八糟的暗灵，那么称得上是一个安静祥和的地方。Zagreus用一次三发的狮鹫炮无情地轰炸着暗灵们，Thanatos在一片轰鸣的爆炸声中出现。  
“我正忙着呢，” Zagreus给狮鹫炮上膛，“比赛没有虫中途开始的道理。” Zagreus突然有了一种不详的预感，还没来得及反应，Thanatos已经抓着他飞到悬崖边上，关掉了飞行技能，和他一起迅速下坠。  
“你在干什么，快带我上去！” Zagreus感觉有点生气，Thanatos却仿佛没有听到，他露出一个从未有过的暧昧笑容，语气堪称温柔甜蜜，“让我们开始吧，”他的手指放在Zagreus的腰带上，“我们还从没有尝试过这样的玩法。”  
Zagreus在一种巨大的难以理解的疑惑中醒来，又一次噩梦。好吧，也许我对飞行的渴望比我想象的还要深。Zagreus无奈地想。  
冥河神庙是一个麻烦的地方，为了给乖狗狗一点贿赂，Zagreus不得不进入一个又一个阴暗的小房间寻找它最喜欢的东西，阴暗小房间滋生阴暗的暗灵，无论是朝四面八方发射光线的水晶还是带毒的老鼠都非常麻烦，Zagreus很不喜欢这个地方。  
又是一个老鼠遍地走的房间，Zagreus一边用圈套砸着老鼠，一边小心翼翼闪避着毒液，几个冲刺以后，他撞上了一个身体。  
“Thanatos？为什么你会出现在这里？” Zagreus瞬间回忆起前两个噩梦，汗毛立起，摆出防御的姿势，然而物理防御只防的住固体物质，防不住被Thanatos聚集起来的毒雾。  
高浓度雾气很快腐蚀了Zagreus的皮肤，让他产生了中毒状态，Thanatos却又在此时靠近Zagreus，“亲爱的，不趁现在快乐一次吗，你知道的，适度的痛苦会让快感更加强烈。”  
Zagreus在呼吸道被腐蚀的窒息感中醒来，第三次了，这百分百有问题。  
所幸问题很快得到了解决，这整件事的罪魁祸首，一只初出茅庐意外来到冥界的魅魔被严厉的手段驱离。这几天冥王外出不在，就连魅魔都敢在冥界开始狩猎了。  
Zagreus悻悻回到卧室，却在卧室发现了也外出好一阵子的Thanatos，以及，摆在床上的一些小玩意。  
“我都要开始怀疑这是不是又是一次噩梦了。” Zagreus朝床边走去。  
“魅魔在一定程度上会反应宿主最深层的欲望，我觉得你需要它们。” Thanatos拿起了一头拴着铁链的项圈。  
“所以我猜所有人又都知道了huh。”  
“也许只有我知道。” Thanatos微笑。  
\---------------  
Zagreus的双手被高高吊起，膝盖却被紧紧锁在床上，这让他不得不保持直立上身跪在床上的姿势，他脖子上戴着一个黑色项圈，铁链的另一头被Thanatos握在手里。  
Thanatos往一串足足有九颗珠子的，尾端是一条毛茸茸狐狸尾巴的珠串上倒了足够的草莓味润滑剂，第一颗珠子抵住了Zagreus的穴口，Thanatos手指按住珠子把它往里推，还没被开拓的后穴被艰难打开，润滑剂给生涩的甬道增加了一丝顺滑。  
“呃……”Zagreus发出不适的声音，穴口在饱胀与冰凉的刺激猛地收缩。  
“放松。”Thanatos用力拍了Zagreus的屁股一下，留下一个红色的掌印，Zagreus的身体和被击打的臀肉一起颤抖。  
第一颗珠子顺利进入菊穴，第二颗珠子紧随其后，然后是第三颗，第四颗……等到第八颗珠子的时候，咬牙忍耐了半天的Zagreus终于忍不住开始求饶：“停，停下Than，进不去了。”  
Thanatos却依旧没有停下动作，第八颗珠子顶着第七颗强硬地挤了进去，把后穴塞的满满当当，还有最后一颗。  
“唔……不行……太满了啊啊！”最后一颗珠子在Zagreus的呻吟中被塞了进去，有几次塞到一半又因为穴口的收缩挤压被推了出去，颇废了一番功夫，但无论如何现在九颗珠子都已经完全进入后穴，只剩下一条尾巴在外面，肠壁紧紧挤压着珠子，蠕动着希望把这群不速之客赶走，珠子因此以细小的幅度反复擦过敏感点，带来一阵阵细微的快感，这快感虽然不如被撞击时那么强烈，但也足够让Zagreus的额头渗出些许汗水。  
“含好了，千万别让你的尾巴掉出来。” Thanatos走到Zagreus的正面，把沾了润滑剂的手指放在Zagreus的嘴唇上，Zagreus接收到了信号，张开嘴唇把手指含了进去，用舌头一点点舔舐着草莓味的液体。  
Thanatos用另一只手展示了几条不同大小粗细的鞭子：“选一个。”  
Zagreus还在努力舔着手指，发出混合着啧啧水声的含糊声音，Thanatos从中分辨出了Zagreus的选择，他拿起了那条遍布小刺的细长鞭子，“看来你最近的压力真不小。”  
Thanatos把手指从Zagreus的嘴里抽出来，被吸住的手指在离开嘴唇以后发出挽留的啵声，他上下打量面色潮红，额头出汗，身体微微颤抖的Zagreus好一会，待Zagreus似乎实在忍不住想开口才举起了鞭子，“我要开始了。”  
第一鞭落在Zagreus的胸肌上，带着不轻不重的精妙力度，尖锐的痛感如闪电一般席卷全身，Zagreus的身体紧绷，大叫出声，阴茎却开始灼热挺立，他想把整个人向前弯避开即将到来的痛苦，又想向后仰挺起胸膛接受更多，他在逃避痛苦与拥抱欲望之间犹疑徘徊，不知所措。  
“啪”第二鞭紧接而来，Thanatos并没有给Zagreus任何喘息的机会，一鞭又一鞭，鞭子抽打皮肤发不间断的啪啪声，胸口的皮肤上交织着被抽打出来的红痕，密集的疼痛如火焰一般灼烧着Zagreus的神经末端，一股难以言喻的渴望却从腹部升起，他茫然地张开嘴想告诉Thanatos他想要更多，却只能发出无助的痛呼声。  
幸运的是Thanatos察觉到了Zagreus声音中带的那一丝难以察觉的欲望，下一秒，鞭子抽在Zagreus左边的胸上，鞭子上的密密麻麻的小刺扎在了娇嫩的乳头上，Zagreus的身体猛地一颤，一股尖锐的剧烈的疼痛瞬间炸开，在皮肤中遍布的神经细胞之间如海啸般呼啸着扩散开来，Zagreus无法控制地剧烈挣扎摇晃，却因为手脚都被紧绑着只能收获更多处在完全控制下的无助，他只能把脖子向后仰，试图离让他痛苦又快乐的源头远一点，下一秒，就被Thanatos抓着链条拉扯回来。  
鞭子还在继续挥舞，Zagreus胸前的两个点已经红肿，变成了两个发热的欲望传导源头，剧痛过后是一股让人骚动的麻痒，每一条肿起的鞭痕都开始麻痒，交织成一张细细密密的网。  
Thanatos终于大发慈悲放过了两个可怜的小东西，选择用腹肌代为承受这甜蜜的折磨，几鞭下去，鞭痕就和胸上的连成了一片，参差交错形成了一片自上而下凌乱又完整的刺痛花纹，火辣辣的从皮肤表层灼烧到身体内部。  
Zagreus的全身都开始出汗，受伤的皮肤被含有盐分的汗水浸渍，产生了更多蛛网一般细细密密的疼痛，他的阴茎在网中跳动，后穴也条件反射般不断收缩。眼泪从他发红的双眼中流出，透过模糊的视线他看到Thanatos在紧紧盯着自己，金色的锐利双眼中饱含欣赏和欲望，眼神仿佛有了实体一寸寸扫过Zagreus的皮肤，这让Zagreus想起被Thanatos反复舔弄的麻痒与粘腻，他的身体开始难以抑制的发热变红，他的痛呼声在不知不觉中变成饱含快感的呻吟与哭泣声。这太多了，他感觉自己快要到极限，脑子被高温融化成一团浆糊。  
“你要射了吗？” Thanatos露出一丝微笑，“我甚至还没碰过你的阴茎。”  
Zagreus的阴茎被话语中包含的淫荡暗示刺激的更加坚挺，后穴开始一张一合试图从珠子上获得更多快感。  
“我说了小心你的尾巴。” Thanatos毫不留情地把已经因为后穴收缩吐出来大半的珠子全部用力塞回，然后迅速扬起手把最后一鞭  
抽在了Zagreus完全挺立的阴茎上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！” Zagreus尖叫出声，精液和大颗大颗的泪水同时离开他的身体，骤然紧绷之后骤然放松，Zagreus满脸泪痕，只剩下喘息的力气，又因为手被吊住勉强支撑着上半身，身体在空气里不停颤抖。  
Thanatos扔掉鞭子，捧住Zagreus的头给了他一个热情四溢的吻，唇舌交缠半响，分开的时候拉出一条银丝，然后Thanatos解开Zagreus手上的绳子，在Zagreus上半身倒在床上以后抓住Zagreus因为膝盖被固定住无法放平而不得不翘起的屁股，骑在Zagreus身上，抓住末端被润滑剂打湿搞得黏黏糊糊的尾巴，把整条珠子抽了出去，然后把阴茎对准还在不断开合的后穴，一个挺身用力插了进去。  
“唔啊啊！” Zagreus无力地趴在床上，承受着猛烈的撞击，快感从被反复顶弄的敏感点绵绵不绝的顺着尾椎骨沿着脊椎传导到大脑，Zagreus的阴茎很快又硬了。  
“这就是你内心深处一直渴望的。” Thanatos用力撞击，肉体相撞发出啪啪的声音，汗水从Thanatos 的下巴上滴落到Zagreus 的后背，“那些噩梦真实地表达了你的欲望。”  
“是，是的。” Zagreus哭泣着，呻吟着，喘息着。  
粗大的阴茎在后穴中不停进进出出，一些润滑剂被挤压出来，顺着大腿流淌在被子上，洇出一片黏糊的湿痕迹。  
被珠子调教过的肠道已经非常适应阴茎的不断占有，Thanatos感觉自己被一片柔软又充满弹性的温暖巢穴包裹住，这让他用更快的频率反复顶撞，并且每一次都比上一次更加用力。  
红肿的鞭痕被迫在织物上反复摩擦，这又催生出一片全新的，火辣的疼痛，疼痛在腹部不断累积，让欲望之火燃烧地更加火热，在前后夹击之下，Zagreus终于忍不住颤抖地射了第二次，Thanatos也在快速蠕动收缩的后穴里完成最后一次撞击，精液喷洒在甬道深处。  
他们双双躺在布满润滑剂和精液的床上，呼吸从急促变得平稳，Thanatos轻轻舔掉Zagreus脸上残留的泪水，然后他们又吻在了一起。  
\--------  
第二天Zagreus感觉自己的行动格外轻松有力，前一天的痕迹已经在神强大的自愈力下消失不见，只剩下满身清爽。  
事实证明这事的确很解压。  
\--END--  
是官方先动手的  
没有安全词，神要什么安全词，更别提冥界的神


End file.
